


WereDemoxReader

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolves, bestiality???, forrest sex, poorly written demo/reader lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing a characterxreader fic and I found out I'm terrible at it, but It was a request so yeah!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WereDemoxReader

Full moons and dark forests were not exactly your cup of tea, but you had no choice. 

Your brand new car had just broken down on a dirt road after a night of adventure and, honestly, you regret ever getting the damn thing. The dealership promised that it was in perfect condition, even if it was used. Damn lying bastards. It was dead silent except for the small songs of the crickets and the few owls that lived in the trees. You knew there was nothing in the area big enough or aggressive enough to kill and/or eat you. 

Or so you thought. 

It seemed like a whole hour where it had only been 15 minutes of your wandering the woods. You knew there was a base or some sort of small town nearby, you had seen it yourself even. So, where in the hell was it? 

About another 5 minutes of walking and there was the feeling. That awful feeling of being watched and hunted. You’ve felt it before with cougars and bears before, but even they don’t live in these woods. You took a second to stop and take a look around, just to make sure nothing was there. 

Nothing. 

No wait! 

In the bushes, just to your left was a very faint yellow eye. Your heart started to race and your mind was telling you to run away and hide, but your legs couldn’t move. A heavy chuckle emitted from the darkness as a tall man rose from the bush. His face, chest and arms were covered in thick brownish black fur and his face was slightly deformed to match that of a wolf. Oh god, it was a werewolf and you felt like you were going to be sick with fear. 

The dark man-wolf growled softly as he took a step closer. Soft looking ears and a bushy tail were not visible in the little moonlight that managed to shine through the trees. The rest of his body seemed to be just as deformed as his face to match that of a wolf. He was only half turned it seemed, it must not have been late enough for him to be fully changed. As he stepped forward, you managed to take a step back. 

“It’s dangerous to be out here alone, mate. You better be careful, or something might catch you.”

He had this absolute heaven of a voice. His thick Scottish accent hit you hard in the gut. It gave you this weird spark of arousal. Wait, arousal? What the hell were you thinking! You could probably die at any second by this man. Ok. Maybe he was a little sexy.

“M-my car broke down on, uh, on the road.” You managed with a small point. You wanted to beg him to leave you alone or show you where town was, but that seemed to not be an option. 

The man chuckled softly and eyed your form with a small lick of his lips. 

“Ah, what a shame. You trying to find town then, I assume? Poor lamb…” He grinned wide when you nodded at his words. “Say, I’ll make a deal with ye’ then. You help me, and I help you. Watch do you say? “ 

He managed to get close enough and you far enough to get you pinned up against a tree with now here to turn and now here to hide. Well shit. You were desperate to make it out of these god forsaken woods and, quite frankly, you were scared to find out what would happen if you said “no”. 

“A-alright, sure.” You voice quivered as you hoped that was the right answer. 

He grinned wide and got a hold of your arm with a large hand like paw to throw you down onto the ground. You fell onto your knees and, thankfully, didn’t fall onto a rock or something sharp. A surprised gasp escaped from your mouth, but no scream. You really wanted to back out, really wanted to, but dammit this man really got you riled up, even if your life was at risk. You could feel the adrenaline rush through your veins as the wolf mounted up against your perked ass. His cock was hard and huge and you could perfectly feel it grinding against your ass roughly as growls rose from his chest. 

“Oh, this’ll be fun, darlin. Don’t your worry your pretty head.” The wolf leaned down to lick your cheek sloppily, leaving a slimy stripe of drool. 

It was foul, but you have to admit it wasn’t too bad. It reminded you too much of your own dog at home. 

God, don’t be thinking about that right now…

In the middle of your thoughts, cold air suddenly hit your ass as your pants were torn away without much effort. Well, there goes your brand new jeans. A sharp gasp escaped your lips once the feeling of the man’s large cock rubbed over your entrance and sent shivers down your spine. You could tell he could hardly contain himself. Part of you was thankful that it would be over soon, but the other part didn’t want it to stop.

You braced yourself, and even all of your will power couldn’t prepare you for the huge cock that pushed itself inside of your body. You let out a pained moan with a sharp gasp, causing the man inside you to chuckle.

“Ooohh, boy. So snug and warm… look at you! You’ve already taken nearly the whole thing, ye’ fuckin’ whore.” His was voice was a low growl and you could feel the vibrations of his voice travel down your spine. 

God, as big as it was, that cock felt great. You didn’t have much time to adjust to the girth before his hips were moving. The man wasn’t being gentle one bit as he leaned over your body to adjust into a more animalistic position. Hands on the ground in front of you and one leg near your hip, he pressed his belly against your back and his thrusts became rapid. All you could do was moan and take it. 

His hot breath came out in pants and you could’ve swore that you heard a small whine or two come from his throat along with the growls and groans of pleasure. You could feel the knot on his cock press against your entrance with every thrust. You feared that he would shove it inside, but you secretly wanted it, very badly. You couldn’t help but think about what it would feel like. 

Ooooh man.

That only brought you closer.

Your moans and whines soon turned into words of praise. “Yes” and “Oh, please” escaped from your lips as the wolf-man fucked you into oblivion. You had no idea how much longer this was going to last, but from what you could feel from the man, you would tell that he was getting close too. His thrusts were getting sporadic, his groans turning more into growls, and one of his large paws was clawing the ground. 

Faster, harder, and oh god you thought you were going to die and go to heaven. 

Once forceful thrust was all it took for the man so suddenly tense up and spill over. You tensed as well, but no from the pleasure of being filled to the brim with sticky hot cum. No, you tensed with the feeling of that dreaded knot being pushed inside of your body. You screamed out with his loud howl and came harder than you have in a long while.

He kept his hips moving with the knot still inside of you as he rode out both of your highs. 

Once you were slumped and he was numb, he pulled out and watched his cum drip from your stretched hole with a proud smirk.

“Such a good little thing you are…” He hummed as he leaned down to lick your spine in an almost loving manner. “Maybe I should just you all to myself, how does that sound?”

Honestly, it didn’t sound so bad, but you needed to get home. 

You turned your head tiredly to open your mouth to respond.


End file.
